(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithography equipment.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays including a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) include a plurality of thin films formed by lithography process.
The lithography includes resist coating using a coater, light exposure using an exposer or an aligner, and development using a developer.
The coater, the exposer, and the developer are arranged adapted to an in-line system via transferors.
Since recently-available exposers are so effective to process substrates without pose, it is preferable that the substrates are continually taken into and off from the exposers. Furthermore, since the light-exposed resist is continuously subjected to chemical reaction, it is preferable that the substrates taken off from the exposer are immediately transferred into the developer.
However, the different process times of the above-described devices and the transferring time taken by the transferors cause loss time such as the rest time of the transferors or the exposer.